1) Field of the Invention
the field of this invention relates in particular to tools and more particularly to a tool which is to be useable to penetratingly install a staple within an exterior structure constructed of a penetrating material and also to a tool which can be used to effect removal of that staple once it has been installed.
2) Description of Prior Art
The use of U-shaped staples as fasteners is well known. A common use for such staples is to install an electric light cord in a fixed position on a structure such as the exterior of a house. Also, such light cords are commonly fixed in position with the interior of houses, office buildings and other similar types of structures. Also, staples are commonly used for attachments other than for electrical cords.
Frequently, the installation of the staple is in an inaccessible location. A typical inaccessible location would be along the eaves of a home or some other elevated position that is not readily accessible to people. In the past it has been known to utilize an elongated staple-installing tool where staples are to be placed at the outer end of the tool and an electrical cord be placed between the legs of the staple and the staple located at the desired position ready for installation. Installation is caused by hammering at the base of the tool which will cause the staple to be installed and the electrical cord held at this location.
It is common for the installation of such staples to be temporary and after a short period of time the staple is removed. For the removing of the staple the elongated tool that was used for the installation can not assist in that removal. Therefore, the removal is not easily accomplished with the usage of a ladder being required and the time procedure for removal being quite lengthy. There is a need to construct a tool to not only facilitate the installation of the staples but to also facilitate removal of the staples.